The Deathly Ruby Moon
by HanariaBlack
Summary: 1. THV .:. Dracula Malloy, pengelana yang kabur dari posisi awalnya sebagai pewaris takhta, sampai di sebuah desa aneh penuh misteri dengan mitos mengenai bulan semerah darah yang memakan nyawa tumbal. Dracula tidak percaya, tentunya, sampai pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berkebangsaan Iblis menggeser kepercayaannya. Many couples.


**Word****c****ount: **4,504  
**Pairings: **Mainly DMHP/Drarry with ER in RWHG, NLLL, SBRL  
**Warning:** Slash (BL), het, changing names  
**Setting:** AU  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Haiiii Hana disini, dengan Drarry yang gak pernah Hana coba sebelumnya. *kabur dari tagihan update dan timpukan batu* Yep, this is my first attempt at Fantasy and supernatural, dan Hana harap gak ngecewain para pembaca **:]** maaf kalo ini multichap karena nambah hutang lagi.. (yang jumlahnya sudah mengerikan 'orz) tapi Hana pengen bisa nulis semua genre aja buat err—kebutuhan masa depan -?- okee Hana nerima ya, bukan flame.** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** 1. THV .:. Dracula Malloy, pengelana yang kabur dari posisi awalnya sebagai pewaris takhta, sampai di sebuah desa aneh penuh misteri dengan mitos mengenai bulan semerah darah yang memakan nyawa tumbal. Dracula tidak percaya, tentunya, sampai pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berkebangsaan Iblis menggeser kepercayaannya. Many couples.

**.**

**(I)**

Th_e_ D_ea_thly R_u_by M_oo_n

**Default Chapter: **_**T**__he __**H**__eldargorne __**V**__illage_

**(I)**

**.**

_I._

Draco Malfoy, pemuda berambut pirang-platina berumur dua-puluh satu tahun dengan mata beriris kelabu pucat menatap spanduk berkarat di pinggir jalan itu dengan mata memicing.

**HELDARGORNE VILLAGE**

_Heldargorne_? Draco berpikir. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama ini dari sebuah buku yang dibacanya selama ini. Entah buku apa, tapi Draco yakin ia pernah menemui nama desa ini.

Kembali mendongak untuk melihat papan besi, yang tidak sopannya tertulis tanpa sapaan '_welcome'_ atau sambutan yang lain. Hanya nama desa itu. Tanpa embel-embel lain, dan terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Draco melihat sekeliling, dan ia melihat sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi di ujung jalan setapak. Mungkin sedikit waktu untuk berjalan lagi, dan ia bisa bertanya pada penduduk Heldargorne, siapa kepala desa mereka—karena penyambutan dari desa ini sangat tidak ramah.

Apalagi pada Draco Lucius Malfoy, pewaris takhta kerajaan Malfoy di Lembah Greenerie Slytherin yang melarikan diri. Melarikan diri? Tentu saja. Draco Malfoy jengah pada urusan kerajaan, dan Lembah Greenerie Slytherin sedang dalam keadaan krisis. Draco hanya ingin menjadi raja sebuah kerajaan yang makmur, jadi ia tak perlu repot mengurusnya.

Karenanya, Draco berada di tempat ini. Di sebuah desa yang berada di sebelah utara perbatasan Lembah Greenerie, desa Heldargorne yang dikelilingi Hutan Terlarang, desa yang tidak pernah ia lihat di daftar daerah kekusaan kerajaan Malfoy, desa yang sampai detik ini belum ia ketahui bentuknya.

* * *

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**The Deathly Ruby Moon **_by_ HanariaBlack

"_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."  
_**—****Anaïs Nin**

* * *

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya pada desa yang baru ia masuki melalui gerbang tinggi hitam yang terbuka tadi.

Sepi.

Ada sebuah sumur yang cukup lebar, beberapa rumah mungil yang terletak tidak beraturan, satu ladang penuh jagung yang menjulang, tiga ladang yang ia ketahui padi, dan banyak sekali pohon tinggi berdaun rimbun. Ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan kepangan mengekor, dan wanita itu menatapnya penuh curiga, sebelum menjemur pakaian terakhirnya, membawa embernya, dan kembali masuk ke rumah mungil yang kelihatan kurang memadai karena—Draco melihat banyak lubang di genting yang ditambal menggunakan sejumput jerami yang diikat menjadi satu.

Dan tidak ada orang lagi setelah wanita itu pergi dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan tiada ruang untuk bertanya atau meminta petunjuk dimanakah kepala desa ini berada.

Draco merasa seperti berada di daerah yang betul-betul asing, tidak terdeteksi, dan super ketinggalan jaman—melihat dimanapun tidak ada penjaga berkuda atau pemuda dengan pakaian zirah mengilat. Karena sisa harga dirinya sebagai pewaris masih tinggi, Draco memasang kembali topeng dingin di wajahnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke rumah kecil tak pantas yang tadi dimasuki wanita berkepang dengan ember.

Setelah mengetuk pintu reyot yang kayunya mengelupas dimana-mana, Draco menunggu wanita berkepang itu datang membuka pintu, tapi sebuah pria berambut merah menyala yang nyaris menyamai tinggi pintu, yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Draco, menyambutnya dengan tatapan tidak ramah dari mata birunya. Oh, banyak sekali bintik-bintik di wajah pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria berambut merah itu garang.

"Maaf," kata Draco, menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menarik pedang yang ada di sarungnya. "Saya ingin menanyakan dimana kepala desa ini berada."

Mata biru yang dikelilingi bintik-bintik di pipinya membesar, dan alis semerah rambutnya menukik, "Sudah lama tidak ada kepala desa disini," kata pemuda itu. "Lagipula, siapa kau?"

Draco yang memiliki akal licik terselubung, berbohong, "Dracula Malloy."

"Malloy? Orang baru ya?"

Dalam hati, Draco berdecak. Bodoh sekali orang ini, apa dia tidak pernah melihat penduduk desa yang hidup di sekitarnya? "Saya pengelana, yang kebetulan berhenti disini untuk mencari pengistirahatan dan tempat makan," kata Draco. "Bisa bantu saya untuk menemukan itu semua?"

Pria berambut merah yang awalnya tampak defensif dan pemarah itu mendadak terlihat santai dan malas, "Tidak," katanya tanpa dosa. "Tapi istriku mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang hal-hal menyulitkan yang kau butuhkan tadi."

Seseorang yang Draco lihat tadi, wanita berambut cokelat yang dikepang ke belakang, muncul di sisi pria yang sepertinya suaminya. Wanita itu cukup cantik, dengan mata cokelatnya yang kelihatan bijak. Kemudian, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco,

"Aku Hermione Beardsley," kata wanita itu, dan tersenyum tipis pada Draco, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih tapi besar-besar. "Dan seperti yang kau sudah ketahui, di sebelahku ini Ronald Beardsley, suamiku."

Draco membalas jabatan dari Hermione Beardsley, dan ketika akan membalas ucapannya, wanita itu sudah memotongnya dengan tatapan yang seakan ia tahu segala tentang Draco.

"Aku tahu namamu," kata wanita itu. "Dracula Malloy, benar?"

Draco bisa saja memberinya tatapan membunuh atau mengajaknya duel pedang satu-lawan-satu, jika saja Hermione Beardsley bukan seorang wanita, karena Draco sangat membenci orang-orang sok tahu yang menghakimi dunia dengan tatapan yang berbicara, 'aku-tahu-semuanya'.

"Benar," jawab Draco, dan ia takkan mau memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'madam' atau 'mistress' atau sebagainya karena ia sudah menghilangkan respek yang jarang sekali Draco beri pada siapapun. "Kau bisa membantuku mencari—"

"Ya, aku tahu semuanya, Mr Malloy," potong Hermione Beardsley lagi, dan Draco berdesis samar supaya tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu karena suamiku tidak mungkin bersedia."

Ketika istrinya memberinya delikan, Ronald hanya menghela nafas, dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Jujur, Draco lebih menyukai suami-Beardsley dibanding istri-Beardsley, karena istri-Beardsley itu sangat menganggu, dengan giginya yang mirip berang-berang, dan tatapan sok tahu itu.

"Baik, Mr Malloy," kata istri-Beardsley, menutup pintunya seraya merapikan syal merahnya, lalu memimpin perjalanan dengan kaki bersendalnya. "Aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengan kepala desa."

Berisik sekali istri-Beardsley ini.

"Kau pengelana, bukan? Kau berasal darimana?" tanya istri-Beardsley, "Pasti menyenangkan mengelana ke negri manapun."

"Saya dari Tortelvart." jawab Draco singkat, padat, dan berbohong.

"Tortelvart? Disana dingin 'kan? Ngapain kau kemari? Udara disini 'kan jauh lebih hangat, dan jarak dari Tortelvart ke Heldargorne menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan... namamu juga aneh. Dracula—apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu Kerajaan Vampire di Tortelvart?"

"Ya," jawab Draco, menahan keinginannya untuk menguap. "Kerabat saya setengah-Vampire semua. Hanya saya dan dua adikku yang normal."

"Kau punya dua adik? Mereka pasti rindu sekali padamu," kata istri-Beardsley, dan Draco bisa merasakan tatapan iba yang malas ia balas. "Siapa nama adik-adikmu itu?"

"Gilvia dan Vladimir," kata Draco. Diam-diam ia menyeringai, karena berbohong itu terasa manis di lidahnya. Oh, iya akan banyak membual, tentu saja. "Saya menyayanginya dan umur mereka masih tiga tahun, kembar."

"Aku harap kau bisa cepat pulang, adik-adikmu itu kedengaran manis."

Draco tertawa dalam hatinya. Wanita bodoh. Pantas menikah dengan suami bodoh seperti Ronald Beardsley itu.

"Omong-omong, kau kemari itu tidak sangaja atau memang bertujuan kemari?"

Draco mendengus mengejek, memalsukan dengusan itu menjadi helaan berat yang terdengar lelah. "Tidak sengaja."

Tiba-tiba istri-Beardsley berhenti dari langkahnya. Draco pun ikut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap wanita itu, yang memandangnya dengan ngeri, penasaran, dan kasihan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kemari," kata istri-Beardsley. "Seharusnya kau abaikan saja papan besi berkarat itu, Mr Malloy."

Alis pucatnya terangkat dengan gaya bangsawan. "Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

Istri-Beardsley mengambil langkah mendekat sekali padanya, menatap Draco dengan mata cokelat yang bulat membesar, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengaran berbisik,

"Kematian, Mr Malloy," kata istri-Beardsley. "Desa Heldargorne ini berada tepat di bawah Kerajaan Iblis."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, istri-Beardsley terdengar ketakutan, tapi matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda sekali dengan ketakutan. "Lalu?" tanya Draco.

"Pewaris Kerajaan Iblis akan datang di setiap bulan menjadi merah, entah purnama atau sabit, atau bulan bungkuk maupun separuh. Terkadang, saat kuartir pun bulan akan menjadi merah, dan langit akan berubah keunguan. Anak Iblis itu datang, Mr Malloy, dan akan mengambil salah satu korban dari desa ini—dari kami," bisik istri-Beardsley. "Tapi karena kepala desa yang dulu, kepala desa yang sudah sepuluh tahun meninggal tanpa jejak, kepala desa yang dengan beraninya bernegoisasi dengan Raja Iblis agar kami, penduduk desa Heldargorne, bisa menawarkan jiwa dengan cara memberi salah satu anak yang masih muda dan kuat, kami tidak perlu ketakutan untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan diambil saat itu, karena kami sudah mengorbankan seseorang yang masih muda untuk menjadi tumbal pada malam ketika bulan menjadi merah."

Draco mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ist—Hermione. Jadi, desa ini memang harus memberikan tumbal untuk Kerajaan Iblis, di setiap bulan menjadi merah. Oke... lalu? "Kalian takut kalau salah satu di antara kalian akan terpilih menjadi tumbal?" tanya Draco.

Mata itu menyipit, dan wanita di depannya berkacak pinggang. "Siapa yang tidak ketakutan itu _gila_, Mr Malloy," desis Hermione—yeah, ia akan mencoba berhenti memanggil wanita ini dengan istri-Beardsley karena sudah mendongengkan sebuah cerita yang lumayan menarik. "Dan untuk bulan ini—kami belum memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi tumbal berikutnya."

Draco menyeringai ketika kepala Hermione tertunduk, dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar ketika mata cokelat itu kembali menatapnya. "Saya gila, berarti," kata Draco.

"Ap—kau _tidak_ takut?" Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, dan menatapnya mencela. "Tentu, tentu, kau tidak takut. Kau _tidak pernah_ melihat Anak Iblis—Kematian—secara langsung. Tentu, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Anak Iblis itu."

Draco menahan tawanya dalam hati melihat tatapan yang ist—Hermione berikan padanya; penuh rasa takut.

"Memang saya tidak pernah melihat anak yang dimaksud itu," balas Draco santai. Ha, kalau di tempatnya, di Kerajaan Malfoy, orang yang mengumbar cerita mistis tidak masuk akal itu akan segera dipenjara di ruang bawah tanah. "Saya tidak pernah mendengar ada cerita seperti itu di buku manapun yang saya baca, lagipula."

Wanita itu mendengus, dan kembali memimpin jalan. "Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak," kata Hermione, nadanya memperingatkan. "Tapi kalau kau sudah melihat_nya_, jangan salahkan aku."

Draco mengangguk di luar, dan tertawa-tawa di dalam hatinya. Seharusnya Draco sudah siap dengan mitos-mitos begini di luar Kerajaan, desa semacam Heldargorne yang sepi dan terpencil ini pasti salah satu korban dari kebohongan yang diciptakan warga itu sendiri.

**.**

**()**

**.**

Karena kedudukan kepala desa di desa ini sudah tidak ada yang mengisi, Hermione mengantarnya langsung ke sebuah penginapan yang terlihat megah, dengan lampion-lampion warna-warni menggantung menghiasi jendela-jendela berteralis. Draco bisa mengira penginapan ini memiliki empat lantai, dan termasuk dalam bisnis termaju yang ada di desa sekuno Heldargorne. Arsitektur penginapan ini sangat tradisional, memang, tapi terlihat nyaman, dan setidaknya bukan sejenis Hermione yang mempercayai mitos semacam Anak Iblis tadi.

"Ini penginapannya," kata Hermione, seolah sedang menuntun Draco yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan. "Karena tidak ada penginapan lain selain penginapan yang ada disini, jadi yah, maklum saja kalau tidak sebagus di Tortelvart."

Bisakah Hermione tutup mulut barang lima menit saja? Dan ada apa dengan nada suara Hermione yang kedengaran tidak suka itu? "Aku mengerti." kata Draco, berharap agar Hermione bisa meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menatapnya, "Apa tidak masalah aku meninggalkanmu disini?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Oh," kata Hermione. "Kau mau kuantarkan keliling desa? Di Heldargorne memang kelihatan sepi, tapi sebenarnya cukup banyak orang tinggal disini."

Draco menggeleng. Salazar, apakah bertemu dengan wanita ini semacam kesialan yang menimpanya? "Tidak, saya akan pergi kesana sendiri," jawab Draco.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione, mengangguk, dan sebuah senyuman kecil yang hanya sesaat melengkung di bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa, Mr Malloy. Kau bisa mengunjungi rumah kami lagi bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Draco mengangguk, dan tidak membalas lambaian yang diberikan Hermione kepadanya, dan bersyukur ketika punggung wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Draco berbalik, dan memasuki penginapan itu. Ketika ia menggeser pintu bergaya orientalnya, yang pertama Draco lihat adalah sebuah.. tumpukan botol kosong, dengan daun cemara di sekeliling tumpukan itu.

Apa ini? Kesialan lainnya?

Sebuah kepala berambut pirang kotor muncul di sisi tumpukan itu, dan senyuman yang diberikan gadis kecil itu sangat perlahan.

"Halo," kata gadis kecil itu, lalu menghampirinya. "Kau mau menginap?"

Draco mengangguk. Ia tidak salah berkomunikasi 'kan? Lagipula, kenapa anak itu terlihat seperti sedang bermimpi? "Ya. Masih ada ruang untukku?" tanya Draco.

"Sebentar," kata anak itu, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan panggil Mum. Kau boleh duduk di sofa itu," kata gadis kecil itu lagi, dan menunjuk sofa putih yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. "Tunggu ya."

Draco mengangguk, dan gadis kecil itu berlari menghilang di balik pintu yang terbuka.

Kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh? Tadi sepasang suami-istri Beardsley yang percaya dengan mitos, dan sekarang anak kecil yang seperti berada di alam lain. Ada apa dengan desa ini? Ah, masa bodohlah. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar, lalu kabur lagi ke desa lain untuk bersembunyi—dan berbohong.

Mata kelabunya menjelajahi ruangan yang bernuansa biru dan putih itu, berusaha mengindahkan gunungan botol plastik kosong tadi, lalu berhenti di pintu yang dimasuki anak kecil itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok yang mirip dengan gadis kecil tadi, hanya lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa, muncul dengan anak yang menyambutnya itu di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang," kata wanita berambut sepunggung itu, dan mendekati Draco, membawa sebuah papan yang menjepit secarik kertas di atasnya. "Aku Luna Scamander, dan ini anakku, Lorcan. Kau ingin menginap, benar?"

Ketika Luna Scamander duduk di seberangnya, dengan tatapan dari matanya yang keperakan, Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita itu. Tampangnya mirip dengan anak perempuannya itu, Lorcan, terlihat seperti sedang berada di alam yang berbeda, tapi dengan.. perasaan yang tidak bisa Draco jelaskan.

"Benar," jawab Draco ketika sadar bahwa ia seharusnya sudah menjawab dari tadi. "Masih ada kamar untuk saya?"

"Tentu, masih banyak," jawab Luna Scamander, lalu menyerahkan papan yang dibawanya beserta pensil yang ujungnya ditempeli dengan daun-daun yang menurut penciumannya, daun sirih. "Silakan tulis nama dan asalmu di tabel itu."

Bukan Luna ini yang menuliskannya untuk Draco? Tanpa protesan lebih lanjut lagi, Draco mengambil papan itu, dan sebelum menulis namanya, ia melihat nama-nama yang ada disana. Yang pertama bernama Remius Lupin, dan di bawahnya ada Sirius Grey. Kemudian ada Alvius dan Lilith Peregrine di satu kamar, dan Cedric Digford. Ada beberapa nama yang dicoret tebal hingga tak terbaca, sampai sebuah garis kosong yang tak terisi. Setelah menuliskan 'Dracula Malloy' disana, Draco menyerahkan papan itu pada Luna Scamander.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, dan senyumannya terasa lembut. "Mr Malloy?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu sebelum memilih kamar," kata Luna. "Bersedia mengikutiku, Mr Malloy?"

Draco mengangguk, dan ia merasa bahwa Luna Scamander adalah orang yang jauh lebih baik dibanding Hermione Beardsley. Luna tidak menyuruhnya secara langsung, tapi memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak mengganggu dan cukup menyenangkan.

Luna tersenyum lagi, dan bangkit berdiri, diikuti Lorcan, kemudian Draco menyusul. Mereka menaiki tangga dalam diam—tenang, kau tahu—lalu sampai ke lantai dua. Luna berbalik dan menatap Draco,

"Disini tersisa satu ruangan, Mr Malloy, dan berada di pojok kanan lantai ini," kata Luna. "Mau melihatnya?"

Draco mengangguk lagi, dan Luna kembali menuntun. Lorcan berpegangan pada tangan ibunya, dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk bertemu tatap dengan Draco untuk sesaat.

Saat ia melewati pintu bernomor satu, pintu itu tertutup. Kemudian pintu nomor duanya, dan saat nomor tiga dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit—ada seorang gadis remaja cantik disana, duduk bersimpuh sambil memejamkan matanya, dan rambut merah gelapnya yang lurus dan terlihat lembut dipilin di satu sisi. Beruntungnya Draco karena ia tidak ketahuan sempat memandangi gadis remaja itu.

Lalu ia, Luna, dan Lorcan sampai di sebuah kamar yang terletak di pojok lantai ini. Luna membuka pintunya setelah bunyi gemerincing kunci, dan Draco disambut sebuah ruangan minimalis yang menyediakan satu kasur _single_, sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup bertirai hijau gelap, sebuah kamar kecil, lemari yang bersebelahan dengan meja dan kursi, dan sisanya ruang untuk menaruh barang-barang—karena Draco hanya membawa alat pembayaran, beberapa pasang pakaian, sedikit makanan dan dua botol berisi air mineral, sepertinya ia akan memiliki ruangan yang terlihat kecil tapi terasa lega.

"Bagaimana dengan kamar ini, Mr Malloy?" tanya Luna, dan Draco menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lumayan," jawab Draco pendek. "Apa penyewa penginapan itu nama-nama yang tertulis di kertas tadi?"

Luna tersenyum lagi, dan senyumannya seakan sibuk membayangkan sesuatu yang indah di luar sana. "Tidak juga," jawab Luna, dan dahi Draco mengernyit. "Ini daftar penyewa baru-baru ini."

"Lalu, dimana yang lain?" tanya Draco, merasa sedih pada dirinya sendiri—ia berharap ia berada di penginapan yang tidak terlalu ramai karena kesunyian adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Di lantai berikutnya," jawab Luna, lalu tersenyum lagi. Lewat bawah matanya, Draco bisa tahu kalau Lorcan sedang memandanginya. "Bisa kutinggalkan, Mr Malloy? Aku yakin kau ingin mengeluarkan barang-barangmu dan menatanya."

Draco mengangguk, dan wanita itu, bersama Lorcan, meninggalkannya dengan 'selamat siang' yang tidak dibalasnya.

Draco menghela nafas, dan melirik kasur yang seakan menggodanya untuk segera tidur. Ia memejamkan mata, dan baru menyadari seberapa lelah kaki dan tubuhnya. Melepaskan sepatunya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, Draco akan mengambil waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk tidur di kasur hijau itu.

**.**

**()**

**.**

Mata kelabunya sudah terbuka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tubuhnya tak kunjung bergerak barang sesentipun. Draco menghela lagi, dan mengutuk sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya, setelah menerobos ventilasi jendelanya. Bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk, Draco mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Setelah segar dengan banjuran air yang jauh lebih dingin dibanding di Greenerie, Draco bersiap keluar kamar dan dalam hati berharap agar tidak ada tetangga di penginapan ini yang berisik, menyebalkan, atau sok tahu. Cukup hanya Hermione Beardsley yang punya tipe mulut semengerikan itu.

Ketika ia menggeser pintunya, sebuah nampan cokelat tua terdorong ke arahnya, membuat Draco mundur beberapa langkah karena refleks. Mengarahkan pandangannya dari tangan pucat ke lengan, lalu bahu mungil, yang berakhir di sepasang mata hijau _olive_ tersenyum di depannya, membuat Draco terpaku sesaat melihat warnanya yang cemerlang.

"Selamat pagi," kata pemuda itu, dan senyuman yang ceria melebarkan sudut bibirnya. "Aku Al Peregrine, dan aku mengantarkan nampan berisi sarapan untukmu, Mr... May... tunggu, maaf, namamu siapa?"

Draco melirik mangkuk yang menguarkan bau sedap dan segelas teh cokelat sebelum menjawab, "Malloy. Dracula Malloy."

"Mr Dracula Malloy? Namamu mengingatkanku akan ras Vampire di sekitar Oslo," kata Peregrine lagi, lalu menyerahkan nampan itu ke tangan Draco. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Silakan turun ke lantai dasar untuk meminta makanan lebih atau berkeinginan membeli minuman. Selamat pagi."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda bermata _olive_, Al Peregrine, pergi dari hadapannya.

Mengangkat bahu, Draco menggeser pintu itu menutup kembali dengan kakinya, lalu menikmati sarapan yang diakuinya, cukup terasa enak dan mungkin bisa menyamai resep ahli masak yang tersedia di Kerajaannya.

Menghabiskan sarapannya, Draco bangkit sambil merapikan pakaiannya untuk keluar kamar dan mengelilingi desa ini. Menuruni tangga hingga lantai dasar, Draco tidak pernah tahu bahwa kedatangannya di penginapan ini akan _disambut_.

"KEJUTAAAN!"

Draco menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan ekspresi hampa.

"Selamat datang, Dracula Malloy!" seru salah satu pemuda di antara gerombolan orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Karena kau adalah pelanggan keseratus kami setelah bertahun-tahun membuka penginapan ini, kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil untukmu dari kami secara gratisan!"

Seruan 'yaaaay gratiiisss!' terdengar riuh seperti _backsound_.

"Dengan begitu, Mr Malloy," seseorang mengambil tangan kanannya dan menjabatnya, "Kau boleh meminta apapun untuk seharian ini; bisa makanan, tambahan selimut, penjelasan lengkap tentang desa Heldargorne—mengingat kau orang baru disini—atau pelayanan berkelas oleh kami."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia hanya tertarik pada opsi 'penjelasan lengkap tentang Heldargorne' dan 'pelayanan berkelas' yang ditawarkan pria berambut cokelat itu. Tapi melihat tampang orang-orang di sana, Draco memilih, "Bisa memberikan saya penjelasan lengkap tentang desa ini?"

Pria berambut cokelat tadi tertawa, lalu meneriakkan nama yang kedengarannya mirip 'Lily', dan kemudian seorang gadis remaja yang kemarin dilihatnya, berambut merah gelap dengan mata _hazel_, muncul dengan senyuman ramah.

"Oke, Mr Malloy. Pertama-tama, karena tadi aku belum menyebutkan namaku—namaku Neville Longbottom, pemilik yang menggantikan pemilik penginapan sebelumnya, bersama Luna Scamander," kata Longbottom, dan sosok Luna yang berambut pirang kotor itu muncul di benak Draco. Longbottom menyentuh pundak gadis bernama Lily itu, "Dan ini Lilith Peregrine—tapi ia meminta semuanya untuk memanggilnya Lily. Lily akan memberitahumu semua tentang Heldargorne."

Draco mengangguk, dan Lily Peregrine tersenyum sopan kepadanya. Karena gadis itu Peregrine, berarti yang tadi pagi memberinya sarapan itu, Al, adalah saudaranya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Malloy," kata Lily. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan—"

"Antar aku ke alun-alun desa ini," potong Draco.

Lily mengangguk, dan Neville juga orang-orang dekat Lily menepuk bahunya, dan akhirnya, _sepi_ lagi.

Gadis itu menuntunnya ke luar, lalu terus berjalan melewati setapak, jalan bebatuan sepi dan sempit yang dialiri sungai kecil, hingga sampai di daratan luas yang dipenuhi pepohonan tinggi lebat dan rumah-rumah yang jaraknya berjauhan—berbeda sekali dengan Lembah Greenerie yang padat penduduk dengan rumah nyaris menempel satu sama lainnya.

"Ini alun-alunnya," kata Lily, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku kayu besar berbentuk bundar. "Anda bisa duduk, kalau berkenan."

Draco duduk di seberang Lily.

"Desa ini ditemukan sejak empat-puluh tahun yang lalu, oleh sebuah keluarga petani yang bermigrasi dari Polliet Utara. Keluarga ini terus hidup sendiri bertani di desa ini, hingga cucu mereka yang berpikiran luas memutuskan untuk pergi keluar desa, untuk memberitahukan pada banyak orang untuk bermigrasi ke desa ini. Beberapa menolak, tapi tak sedikit juga yang kelihatan tertarik. Kemudian, orang-orang yang berhasil ditarik cucu itu, mulai pindah ke desa ini, dan berkerja bersama-sama untuk membangun desa ini," kata Lily.

Lalu, Lily melanjutkan, "Setelah beberapa tahun, desa ini telah memiliki seorang Kepala Desa. Cucu yang berpikiran luas itu, telah memiliki seorang anak yang sudah dewasa. Karena masyarakat sewatu itu berpikir 'seorang anak pasti akan mengikuti jalan orangtuanya', atau; anak cucu itu akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang berpikiran luas dan cerdas juga; mereka memilih anak itu—Ackley Brigham—untuk menjadi Kepala Desa," kata Lily. "Mereka meminta sebuah nama untuk desa ini, lalu Brigham memberikan nama Neveler. Awalnya, Neveler memiliki kendali yang baik di desa ini, akan tetapi, sebuah kejadian mengerikan pada bulan punama terjadi," Lily menarik nafasnya. "Seorang Kematian datang, mengambil tiga nyawa gadis muda yang tidak bersalah, secara terus menerus. Brigham, yang telah memiliki seorang anak gadis, merasa ketakutan akan Kematian yang kapan saja bisa merenggut nyawa anak satu-satunya. Oleh sebab itu, di suatu malam ketika purnama, Brigham mendatangi Kematian. Mereka bernegoisasi, sampai mereka memiliki sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian itu meminta agar Brigham bersedia menjadi tumbal Kematian, dan Kematian tidak akan mendatangi Neveler lagi. Kematian melahap nyawa Brigham—tapi ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sebelumnya, Brigham menemui seorang tabib, dan meminum ramuan untuk mengubah darahnya menjadi racun Kematian.

"Kematian sekarat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sementara tubuh Ackley Brigham tergeletak di tanah tanpa nyawa. Akan tetapi, Kematian tidak bodoh. Ia kembali ke alamnya, dan meminta Kerajaan Iblis untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Raja Iblis tentunya menyetujui karena ia sangat membenci manusia. Oleh sebab itu, desa Neveler menjadi properti Kerajaan Iblis. Neveler semakin gersang, sumber daya alam seolah menghilang, dan cuaca berubah tak menentu. Sesaat sebelum desa ini hancur dan ratusan masyarakat telah putus asa, seseorang—yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui namanya—datang, lalu bisa menghentikan seluruh bencana yang terjadi di Neveler. Setelahnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat orang itu lagi. Demi mengingat pengorbanan orang itu, desa Neveler berubah menjadi Heldargorne, karena orang yang berkorban itu datang dari Bukit Vellingdorr."

Draco terdiam. Sungguh, apakah hal-hal ini nyata? Soal Unicorn atau Penyihir sih ia masih percaya karena mereka eksis di Lembah Greenerie. Tapi Kerajaan Iblis?

"Ada yang Anda ingin ketahui lagi, Mr Malloy?" tanya Lily, dan Draco berpikir sebentar.

"Ya," kata Draco. "Beritahu saya fenomena mengenai bulan yang menjadi merah itu."

"Saat Anak Iblis datang ke Heldargorne, begitu maksud Anda?"

"Apalah itu. Beritahu saya."

Lily mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya ada sedikit fakta yang beredar tentang kedatangan Anak Iblis, Mr Malloy."

Draco hanya menatapnya dalam diam, memerintah Lily Peregrine agar melanjutkan informasinya lewat tatapannya.

"Anak Iblis akan selalu datang di padang bunga lili, dengan biola hitam dan bunyi gemerincing lonceng," kata Lily. "Ia akan mengambil sebuah nyawa dengan menghipnotisnya dalam alunan biola, dan tidak akan melahapnya secara langsung seperti Kematian. Nyawa itu akan dibawanya, entah kemana, dan menghilang."

"Hanya itu saja yang kau ketahui?"

Mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata _hazel_ gadis itu, dan Lily Peregrine terlihat tersinggung.

"Maaf, Mr Malloy," kata Lily perlahan.

Draco tidak membalas apa-apa untuk permintaan maaf gadis itu. "Pernahkah seseorang melihat Anak Iblis itu?" tanya Draco.

"Pernah," jawab Lily.

Draco merasa tertarik. "Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Kuburan," balas Lily, dan Draco merasa bahwa gadis itu sengaja melakukannya. "Namanya Ariana Dumbledore, dan ia telah meninggal. Sama seperti—Kepala Desa kami yang terakhir, Rolf Scamander."

"Scamander?" istri dari Luna Scamander dan ayah Lorcan, kalau begitu? "Bagaimana dia meninggal?"

Lily kelihatan sangat tersinggung dan Draco tidak peduli. "Kepala Desa adalah sosok berharga bagi kami, Mr Malloy, saya harap Anda tidak seenaknya menanyakan sesuatu sekejam itu," kata Lily, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. "Kepala Desa meninggal karena sempat memiliki urusan dengan Raja Iblis—beliau meminta keringanan agar tidak ada pencabutan setiap tahun, melainkan lima tahun sekali. Dan ia meninggal karena Raja Iblis menolak permohonan beliau."

"Oh," respon Draco. "Apakah ada orang lain yang pernah melihat Anak Iblis dan berakhir masih hidup?"

"Ya, namanya Bartemius Crouch Jr," kata Lily. "Ia masih muda, umurnya sama dengan Anda, tapi dia menjadi gila setelah melihat Anak Iblis itu. Yang ia katakan sampai sekarang di bangsal adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'cantik'."

"'_Cantik'_?" alis Draco naik sebelah untuk sekali lagi.

"Cantik," kata Lily, mengangguk. "Dan ada juga Zacharias Smith yang langsung pergi meninggalkan desa ini—entah, kalau tidak salah ke daratan Hafflipuf," Lily menatap matanya. "Anda bisa menanyakan Cedric Digford tentang hal ini karena ia juga pernah melihat Anak Iblis di padang lili, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata apapun tentang itu."

Kalau begitu, untuk apa Peregrine ini memberinya opsi Digford? Yah, biarpun mungkin Draco akan coba mencari informasi dari Digford itu. Sungguh, dirinya cukup penasaran dengan Anak Iblis ini—apalagi ada fenomena Crouch tadi yang besar kemungkinannya mengatakan bahwa Anak Iblis itu sangat cantik.

"Ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan lagi, Mr Malloy?"

Draco mengangguk, "Kenapa Iblis ini disebut Anak Iblis?"

Peregrine menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak ada yang tahu sebabnya," kata Peregrine. "Tapi beberapa percaya bahwa ia disebut _Anak_ Iblis karena terlihat sangat muda—memiliki postur mungil."

Draco terdiam.

"Anda ingin bertanya lagi?"

"Saya ingin menanyakan dimana padang bunga lili itu," jawab Draco, lalu berdiri.

Lily ikut berdiri, "Anda akan pergi kesana? J—"

"Beritahu," potong Draco. "Setelahnya, kau bisa kembali ke penginapan."

Draco bisa merasakan Lily menatapnya, sebelum gadis itu memberitahu jalur-jalur menuju padang lili dengan suara agak tertahan. Berikutnya, Draco sudah meninggalkan Lily, dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Lily di punggungnya.

Masa bodoh dengan mitos.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Hana's Footnote:: **Gyaaaa itu jelek yak? Itu cacad? Fic Hana ini gagal gak sih? *krisis PDness* **T_T** beneran fic pertama dengan genre begono, dan Hana mengharapkan ada komentar atau kritik yang bisa dilayangkan melalui review. Please help me to serve you with better quality fanfics! *gelindingan* tadinya mau diterusin untuk penceritaan karakter Harry, tapi batal karena bakal panjang banget... dan terimakasih untuk **Uci** yang ngasi tau kesalahan penulisan Hana. Juga maaf untuk **Phantomhive Black Lupin** karena sampai detik ini belum ada birthdayfic-nya. *sujud* juga untuk **the lovely readers** yang nunggu multichap lainnya- Hana ga maksud buat kalian nunggu, tapi Hana nulis berdasarkan mood. Takutnya kalo update dan hasilnya jelek kan mengecewakan **T.T **so... bear with me, please.

Reviews are **craved**, **wanted**, and **very welcomed**!

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: May 20, 2012.


End file.
